


hunting

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, bounty hunter AU, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: A blue screen appears in the right corner of her vision, alerting her to a job.5000 GAC. ALIVE. Last seen exiting Sal’s.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rueitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/gifts).



> a very happy birthday fic for Rue! You've made the plance fandom such a lovely place be in! Your comments make my day and it's an absolute blast to brainstorm with you! thank you and happy happy birthday!

It’s too damn cold to be hunting.

Katie Holt shivers, tugging her scarf higher over her mouth and wiping a few snowflakes from her lashes before slamming her boot down on her electric skateboard. Not the newest model, but it got the job done. Plus her board had character; used and old, like everything she owned, its green paint chipping away to reveal the cheap silver plastic underneath. To anyone else it would look like a piece of trash, but not to her. It had been Matt’s old board, and she wouldn’t give it up, even if someone offered her a brand new hoverboard. Gritting her teeth, she slams her heel down harder, and the board—or the Green Lion as Matt called it—finally responds, jerking her forward, squeezing through rows of cars. Her newly cut hair whips around her face.

“Hey!” a driver yelled as she maneuvers past his car, and she looks back, an apologetic look on her face before facing forward again. 

A blue screen appears in the right corner of her vision, alerting her to a job. 

_ 5000 GAC. ALIVE. Last seen exiting Sal’s.  _

The words flash twice before they are replaced by a grainy photo of a middle aged man. Dismissing the message, she changes directions, heading for the old restaurant. If he was leaving Sals, he’d have to take one of two routes, and she’d bet his money he’d go east towards the old train station. 

Her eyes scan the streets for any resemblance of the photo, her fingers twitching at her sides. Out of the corner of her eye something moves. She follows her gaze just in time to see a middle-aged man walk by, making a B-line for a nearby alley way. 

_ Gotcha.  _

She swerves into the alley, pulling out her modified taser and firing. The poor bloke didn’t even have time to look up before 50,000 volts of electricity is sent though his system. Jumping off her board, she pushes a button on the handle, detaching the cord from its holder, its victim nicely tied up for the police. 

_ Five thousand Gac!  _ When was the last time she'd ever had even half that much money at once? Not since Kerberos, that's for sure. She'd get to live slightly more relaxed for a while—once the rent was paid her balance came to a whooping 1550 gac. That was a  _ fortune _ . Her mind flips through all the other bills she had left outstanding. Maybe dinner tonight could be something other than instant noodles.

She wants to do a victory jump in the air. Everything was going to be okay.

With all of her day dreaming, it takes Katie a moment to realize the police were walking away with their new captive without even looking in her direction. Her smile falters.

"Hey! Officer!" She shouts, hurrying after the closer one. "Are you going to give me a ride to the station for my payment or what? Should I just meet you there?"

The officer gives her a look that didn't seem to agree with the fact that she'd just caught a criminal. She looks exasperated, and dark circles under her eyes tell Katie she hasn't gotten much rest. "You weren't first," she says.

Katie startles, recoiling slightly. "What?"

"Another hunter phoned in the alert before you."

For a moment all Katie can do is stare at her.

"What a quiznacking load of  _ bull _ . You saw the whole thing go down. You all confirmed my alert!" She spits. She holds up her phone so the officer could see the text message she'd received. Sure enough, that's when her battery finally gives in.

Not that the proof would have made any difference. The officer doesn't even glance at the phone. "It was just an auto-reply. According to  _ my  _ messages, I received the first call-in from another hunter on location. Bounty goes to the first, no exceptions." she offers her a sympathetic shrug.

That was the second dumbest technicality she'd ever heard. "The hell it does!" she argues. "Who's the other hunter? Griffin? Kogane? They're the only ones canvassing this turf!" She throws her hands up. "You know what—you're lying, there  _ is  _ no other hunter. You just don't want to pay out."

The cops partner grabs Katie's arm and shoves her so hard that she nearly falls back. "Get  _ back _ ," he says with a snarl, grabbing the collar of her shirt and lifting her off the ground. "I suggest you—"

"I'll kindly ask you once to unhand the lady."

He freezes and they both look to the source of the voice, a silhouette on the street. But even without her glasses, Katie would recognize that idiot anywhere.

_ Lance Mcclain.  _

“Look bud,” the man holding her snarls. “You already got your money, get lost before I put you behind bars too.” 

At this, Katie’s eyes widen. Lance was the one who stole her money? Anger replaced her surprise and she closes her eyes and counts to ten, willing the urge to murder him to go away. 

Lance speaks up. “Just let her go and we can all talk about this like human—”

“Shut up!” She and her captor yell in unison, looking at each other momentarily before looking back at Lance. 

“I don’t need help from someone who’s just stolen my bounty!” Katie seethes, giving him her best glare. 

“If I knew it was yours, I never would have laid a hand on it, I swear.” One hand is on his chest, the other raised in the air. “Hunters honor.” 

Despite the anger bubbling in her gut, something in her believes him. She sighs, turning her full attention to the officer in front of her. She kicks out with her feet, grinning slightly as she makes contact before he’s shaking her violently. 

“Why you little—F” 

“Rolo, it’s not worth it. Let’s go, I’m getting cold.” The female officer says, her voice tired.

His eyes soften at his partner's words before he unceremoniously drops Katie onto the cold ground, stalking away. “Don’t make me regret this,” he grumbles as he climbs into his car. 

“Need a hand?” 

Katie looks up, and rolls her eyes, smacking Lance’s outstretched hand away. “No thank you, you’ve done enough.” 

Lean and tan, Lance is often the talk of the streets, his wavy hair and blue eyes earning himself a reputation with the ladies.  _ Not this lady _ , Katie thinks to herself, pulling herself out of the snow. 

He feigns hurt, a hand clasped to his chest. “You wound me. Not even going to accept my gracious offer of help.” 

“What do you want Mcclain,” she doesn’t even try to sound friendly as she wipes her hands on her trousers. 

“I’m doing a job. It requires certain skills I’m not yet familiar with.” He says the words slowly as if trying to get them out. “Computer stuff.” 

The corners of her lips twitch up. “You mean you don’t know how to hack and you need my help?” Now she has the upper ground. Her arms cross and she raises a brow, very pleased with the turn of events. 

“No!” He blurts out, his blue eyes shining. “I can hack!” 

“Okay then,” she shrugs, angling her body as if about to turn away. “I’ll just go then.” She takes a step, then two, then three. 

“Fine!” 

She stops, reigning in her smile before facing him again. “Oh?” 

His head hangs slightly. “Fine I need your help.” 

Katie resists the urge to do a victory dance—it wasn’t every day she could get Lance Mcclain to admit to his mistakes. “What’s the job?” she says instead, noting the way the snowflakes caught on his eyelashes. 

“Well, I can’t tell you until you accept it.” He scratches the back of his neck, almost sheepishly. “Top secret and all.” 

She frowns. That was unexpected. “So you want me to go out on a limb and trust you?” 

“I mean, I did just save your life,” he points out, hands in his pockets. 

She scoffs. “I feel like we have two very different recollections of what happened.” 

He just shrugs. 

Katie lets out a groan of frustration. Yes, she needs the money and yes, Lance is a good hunter even if he is annoying as hell. But was she willing to risk it all on a job that might lead to nothing?

He bends over to pick up his coat, and Katie tries not to look at his ass. Okay that was a lie, she’s totally staring. 

“So what do you say?” He rises and extends his hand towards her. “Partners?” 

_ What the hell _ , she thinks as she takes it. “Partners.” 

Lance smiles, clearly happy with her answer before slinging his coat over her shoulders. She doesn’t have time to protest before he’s walking away, one hand raised in a goodbye wave. 

“Numbers in the pocket. Call me when you’re free to chat.” He glances back and winks. “I’ll be waiting.” 

She blames the rosiness of her cheeks on the cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome ;)


End file.
